The efficacy of a physical therapy regime cannot be accurately gauged without knowledge of a patient's compliance with the assigned regime. Knowledge of various aspects of patient compliance is necessary for accurate assessment of the therapeutic impact of the physical therapy regime. Such aspects may generally include such matters as efficacy of the individual components of the regime, the overall efficacy of the regime, and patient feedback.
Currently, information as to regime compliance is limited to direct observation by a therapy provider and self-reporting by the patient. Because therapy providers and other healthcare professionals are often responsible for multiple patient's concurrently, direct observation is often not feasible for the entirety of an assigned regime. Self-reporting is often unreliable due to patient forgetfulness, or the natural desire for a patient to not admit non-compliance. The unreliability of self-reporting remains a major impediment to the development of effective physical therapy regimes.
Thus, there remains a need for a need for an apparatus to monitor a patient's compliance with a physical therapy regime.